Ever After High: The Wise Words of the Good King
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Headmaster Grimm called Raven Queen's father for a meeting after the incident to convince his daughter to follow her mother's footstep, but he gets what he bargained for!


Ever After High got me addicted, but I never was into Monster High for an odd reason. Ever After High have a prospective of what if a character doesn't want to follow a parents' footstep for the future. One story always done already, but it doesn't have the same old thing. It brings in the questions on what if a person expecting to have a happy ending if one doesn't want to involve.

Mattel, you have my interests in your new series involving Fairy Tale Drama.

Everyone jumped into conclusion if one character thinks it is evil, but where did I heard this story before?

I don't own the characters from Ever After High.

* * *

Ever After High – The Wise Words of the Good King

Raven's father The Good King was heading straight to Ever After High by request from the Head Master Grimm in concerned about his daughter. Good King understood what Raven is going through from what people says and thinks that she must follow her mother's footstep. Little did, they knew she wasn't evil, but had well from her father's side.

He was reminded that people continued to send him letters about the concerned about his daughter making the wrong decision. Her mother locked away within the Mirror Prison, but he doesn't want his daughter to follow her mother's path. He raises very well since they have a strong bond, but he doesn't know what was the big deal is about Raven Queen not being evil.

He was fond of the same traditions, but he knew something was off about it since it had been the same thing over and over again. If his daughter doesn't follow it, then he will still support his daughter no matter what. The Good King is wiser than anyone since he was a Royal, but sometimes he believed the change was better. He wasn't quite fond of Head Master Grim trying to convince her to do evil or a Royal following their parent's footsteps to earn their Happy Ending. It wasn't fair for Rebel to not have their happy ending in his opinion, but he keeps it to himself.

"Oh Humpy Dumpy, do you think change is good if a child refused to follow their own parents' path."

He looked at his old friend Humpy Dumpy who had a bandage over a crack when he was taking notes. Humpy Dumpy looked when his expression was calm and sane since he supported the Good King for over a long time. He coughed a little before he put on his glasses as he sighed. He wears a royal blue business suit when he put down his book on his lap before he enjoyed a simple tea.

"Sir, if a child refused to follow his or her parent's footstep when it came to Legacy Day, but there won't any story and everyone feared that they will disappear."

The Good King nodded when he was reminded of the fear before he met Raven Queen's mother, but he wondered if it was going to happen or not. He wondered if it was just a lie and the Headmaster Grimm have kept alive. If those who don't follow the path will disappear, but some already have changed their destiny when they refused. They won't disappear or proof, but Legacy Day was something that they valued in traditional.

"Why Grimm always gives me a concerned about my daughter's future on following her mother's footsteps?"

"She wasn't a good mother, sir… People judged her because they believed that she is evil making her an outcast."

"Outcast indeed, old friend," Good King said as he was reminded when Raven Queen was a little girl when he had a flashback before his eyes.

He walked up when she was crying as she looked at her reflection from the water. He reminded everyone comparing Apple White to Raven Queen, but he knew that they used to be friends. His wife and Snow White had a disagreement between each other, but the story has caused Raven Queen and her old friends to keep distance from one another. He tapped her on the shoulder before she turned to look at her father.

"Am I going to be the Evil Queen like my mother?"

This was the first time that Raven Queen began to ask him the question when the tears streaming down her face. The Good King grumbled under his breath when he was reminded of the story that she was in and everyone keep a distance of her thinking she was evil. The schools haven't accepted her because they believed that she was evil and the villagers kept their distance. She was homeschooled by the Humpy Dumpy.

"The same old story, Snow White and the Evil Dwarfs," he said within his mind.

The Good King decided to choose his own words wisely as he sat next to her and pulled her closer to her. The story made his wife insane and she hasn't seen her mother for a while except when it came her birthday.

The Good King said to his daughter in calm mannered, but he was going to have a word with Apple White's parents, "What makes you say that, my princess?"

Humpy Dumpy watched from the second floor on the last window while he is reading a book and enjoying the tea with the Mad Hatter. Humpy Dumpy was elderly and the second wise elder around when he couldn't stand it when friends break up from the story traditions. It feels uncomfortable, but it was heartbreaking to say that this makes the child think differently with negative. He doesn't have any heir to take over when he goes away except he lived long working for the King's Right-Hand Man.

"Apple White, she told me that I cannot hang out with her and that I supposed to be evil in her own story," said Raven Queen cries as she hugged her father.

It hurts the Good King when his own daughter is being judged by the foolishness of people. There was nothing wrong with his daughter, but if anyone badmouthed his own daughter. They will answer to him since the stories based on what their parents gone through.

They keep it in the same old way without any changes or anything different. He saw the Royals are lacking of something as they loved to follow their parents' tradition because they are good and charming. They needed to learn that sometimes their pride will get the better of him, but the Royal cannot be perfect. He had to put up with it, every single day and he is the King of the Land.

He encountered Prince Daring Charming, but his downside was his pride about the looks will get the best of him. His father Prince Charming is still a good friend to the Good King when he hated when his son continued to look at the mirror for 24/7. Prince Charming told him that he had regrets when it comes to two sons, but everyone favored Daring over Dexter.

Good King knew that there was favoritism involved between the next generations, but he referred Dexter over Daring since he was more humble than his brother. One incident was Daring taken a bit too long within the restroom and the Good King had limited his time to 10-minutes when it comes to dinner parties. Briar Beauty is another issue, but it is involving the inheritance and she gets poor that easy, but she isn't a hard worker like Ashlynn Ella.

The next generations are happier, but some are a bit miserable by what they will become when they grow up. His daughter and a few others are referred as "Rebel" meaning the least favorite while Royal means popularity in different terms. His own daughter is going to be hated for what she was forced to become what her mother is and their stress, but peer pressure. The traditions could cause someone to be an outcast to become a villain, hero, or not. Some will end up dead like Tiny's father thanks to Jack stealing things that doesn't belong to him.

He encountered the next generations of Rebels and some are honest like Cedar Wood because she tells the truth. She wasn't going to lie to anyone while her father was forced to lie because it was his story, but not her story. There will be possibly a different change from his prospective since there had to be a reason to, but now. He needed to make his own daughter to smile and think positive, but he isn't going to follow on discouraging his daughter to good. He wasn't going to force his own daughter to become evil like his own mother, but it may be that she will have a happy ever after if Apple White doesn't get one or not.

"Dear Princess, you don't let anyone put you down just because you are a Child of Evil Queen," The Good King said to her, "What they say was wrong, but you have good within you from my side of the family. If you don't want people to force you do something evil just because your mother was. You are yourself and you decided your own path. If you don't exist within the story, but you have your own."

Little Raven Queen began to smile for what her father says when she hugged her own father. She was happy when her father wasn't going to force her to become evil. He was the Good King after all since his heart was more pure than any Royal combined, but it doesn't matter if he doesn't follow the way that people wanted him to do. He was the Good King after all, but what he says. They followed his orders if Headmaster Grimm doesn't like it.

"Thank you Daddy!" said Raven Queen smiled.

The Good King smiled in delight when he hugged his own daughter, but he looked from the distance. He looked back to see the Mad Hatter's daughter Madeline that was soon to be Raven Queen's best friends until now. He and his daughter encountered Madeline when she offered a cup of tea to Raven Queen.

The flashback ended when the horns blew as they arrived in the Village of the Book End before they headed straight to Ever After High. He looked through the window to see, but he envied the next generations. There were opportunities that he never got from back in the day, but he saw new generations enjoying their lives. Legacy Day was coming soon, but he was going to be there for his daughter. None knew that Raven Queen relates to the Good King except for a few.

"I remembered my first day of school," said Humpy Dumpy, "I never have a chance to change my destiny, but I am glad that the next generations have a chance. Since the fear of disappearing with a "poof" if they don't follow the legacy, but I believed Raven Queen was the bravest of them all."

"I believed so too," said the Good King.

It took 45-minutes to get to Ever After High due to the traffic of overexcited citizens to encounter the Good King for the first time. He believed that he was overshadowing his own daughter due to his Royal Status, but he encountered Headmaster Grimm in front of the school. Humpy Dumpy opened the door the Good King and the words spread like wildfire about his arrival.

"Head Master Grimm," he said when his guards showed up to keep them from going near him, "What is the meaning of calling here about my daughter?"

"Sir, I never expected that you showed up here, but I needed your help," said Master Grimm.

He escorted them both away from the students, but the Good King looked around the school. Things have changed around the area before they headed into the Main Office, but the Good King knew what Head Master was going to say. He wouldn't stand anyone try anything funny to his own daughter or forcing her to become evil. He had his own rules when he made sure that the Head Master followed. He chuckled when he was reminded that his own daughter turn him into the chicken after being called into a counselor's office.

"Is this to attempt my daughter into following her footstep?" he asked.

Headmaster Grimm got chills down his spine when the Good King gave him the glare. He was informed by his own daughter that Headmaster Grimm tries to make her to become evil instead of following her own path. Humpy Dumpy got that feeling when he could tell the Good King doesn't like Grimm when the door was closed behind them. He referred the younger brother over him since he favored the Royals over the Rebels, but he doesn't agree to it.

"Yes, you know what it is about that is good to hear," said Headmaster Grimm, "Your daughter had a disturbing idea that will ruin the tradition and the story."

"You referred Apple White over her and I believed my daughter has the right to change her destiny," said the Good King to the Headmaster Grimm as it was a surprise for how he reacted.

"She was born evil and supposed to be evil, but not good, my King…"

The Good King, Humpy Dumpy, and Headmaster Grimm sit down on the chair. Humpy Dumpy kept the Good King calmed down because he could tell that his yolks were boiling from his King's anger. He was calm, but angered for what the Headmaster was saying to him. The Headmaster blamed it on Good King for raising his own daughter to be evil like her mother to have Apple White get her happily ever after. This ruined Raven Queen and Apple White's friendship from the past, and there was a lot to learn from the next generations. There was already more happily ever after, but what his daughter's future being stuck in a prison likes her own mother. It wasn't fair for his daughter and the rebels to suffer in his opinion.

"Not good, are you going to criticize on how I raised my daughter?"

"Sir, calmed down," said Humpy Dumpy to the Good King except Headmaster Grimm ended up choosing his words.

He doesn't want anyone to know that Raven Queen was related to the Good King, but this will cause panic. He wanted to keep the traditions to make sure that the next generation followed their parents' footstep likes the stories. He never encountered the King's Wrath before, but he takes a deep breath.

"Well," Headmaster Grimm said except he ending is lost in words.

"The answer is no, but I am glad that my own daughter feels a bit indifferent about doing the traditions. You are trying to change my daughter's future for the worse. You wanted her to be just like her mother within a prison while the others moved on with their lives happily ever after."

"Well, this is the way that they have to follow the tradition what their parents did in the past."

"This is the past anymore, but this is NOW… You expected some students to follow their parents' footsteps, but what if some don't. My daughter doesn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps, and understood."

"Well, it is your fault for not raising her in the wrong way to allow the story to flow with Apple White's story," said Headmaster Grimm as he took a cup of tea and drinks it.

"You expect me to do "evil" things to force my daughter into becoming like her mother," said the Good King angered, "The answer is no, and don't."

The Good King gives the Headmaster Grimm the glare when it was the mistake that he made, but Humpy Dumpy keeps him calm. The Good King will not do anything since he lived up to his title, and he would have sent Headmaster Grimm into the dungeon for that remark. He was still calm when he drinks his tea as the conversation continued on. Headmaster Grimm tried ways to get Raven Queen to become a future Evil Queen, but he used the threat that they don't exist. The Good King was much aware of the term except it was getting old, but someone needed to change the new story unfolding.

"I warned you once before to never insult my daughter if she followed in her own path instead of her own path," said the Good King giving Headmaster Grimm the look, "She may be the child of Evil Queen, but she is my daughter too."

Headmaster Grimm flinched when the Good King was taking his daughter's side when it was a frightening. Things don't come his way when he expects the children to follow their parents' footsteps, but some have a disagreement. Humpy Dumpy drinks his tea in peace when he took notes when the Good King was finished drinking his tea before he got up from the chair. It wasn't going as planned when he was going to ask Baba Yoga to bewitched Raven Queen by force. The staff members had a disagreement when it comes to brainwashing students to follow their own parents' path, but there were rules made by the King. Headmaster Grimm had to think twice when it came to the rules since it isn't his school and the Good King could replace him with someone else. The Good King has the power to ban him from the school or not, and Headmaster Grimm was afraid of him.

"The saying goes "Change is good", Headmaster Grimm remembered that."

Headmaster Grimm was shaking when he doesn't like the changes at all, but they should keep it with the traditions with their parents. He watches the Good King leaves the room with Humpy Dumpy right behind him, but he looked down at his tea. He feared that change was for better or worse, but he cannot allow it.

He used Apple White to convince Raven Queen should follow in her footsteps, but he cannot disrespect the King's wishes. The rules were in place for a good reason, but Headmaster Grimm finds it prejudice for them to not follow the footsteps.

Raven Queen was different than the others, but it was going to be hard to convince her to be evil. Nothing can happen twice with the fairy tales, but it was once. He wanted to make sure that they do, but the world will not end if Raven Queen refused to be the Evil Queen. Who was going to over as the Evil Queen now? This was a question except she could tell that Apple White was trying her best to convince, but the only way to make sure if it was forced her.

"Why is Raven Queen and the Good King be so foolish, but things have to be the same…"

Headmaster Grimm grumbled under his breath if one refused to followed her destiny as everything will changed for the better and the worse.

* * *

_The End… It was just the beginning…_


End file.
